paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Roman
Roman or Romans may refer to: * A thing or person of or from the city of Rome. ; History * Ancient Rome (9th century BC – 5th century AD) ** Roman Kingdom (753 BC to 509 BC) ** Roman Republic (509 BC to 44 BC) ** Roman Empire (27 BC to AD 476) ** Roman citizen ** Byzantine Empire (330/476/629 to 1453), a medieval Greek-speaking state, continuation of the Roman Empire ** Romaioi (Ρωμαίοι) or Romioi (Ρωμιοί), a self-identification of the Byzantine Greeks (the term translates literally to "Roman") ** Holy Roman Empire (c. 900 to 1806), a medieval German-speaking state in Central Europe ; Geography * Roman, Bulgaria, a municipality near Pravets * Romans-sur-Isère, in the Drôme département of France * Roman, Romania, a city in Neamţ county * Saint Roman in Monaco * Romans, Ain, a town in France * Roman, Eure, France * Romans, Deux-Sèvres, France * Romans d'Isonzo, a town in Italy * Roman roads ; Christianity * Roman Catholic Church, a Christian church that professes the Catholic faith * Roman Missal, a book containing prayers and readings for a Roman Catholic Mass * Epistle to the Romans, a letter in the New Testament of the Christian Bible *Romans road a guide to the letter ; Typography * Roman type, an upright typeface style, contrasted to italic * Times New Roman, a font * Roman is a raster font packaged with Windows XP ; Literature * a genre of Medieval French literature, see Romance (genre) * Nouveau roman * Roman or some cognate means "novel" in many European languages; in such languages, the cognates of novel mean English "novella" ; Music * ROMANS (jpop), Hello! Project J-pop music group Mythology * Roman Standards ; Persons * Roman, emperor of Bulgaria 971-991 * Bernard Romans, Dutch-born navigator, surveyor, cartographer, naturalist, engineer, soldier, promoter and writer * Valter Roman and Petre Roman, Romanian politicians * Johan Helmich Roman, Swedish composer * Roman Abramovich, Russian entrepreneur * Roman Eremenko, Finnish footballer * Roman Polanski, Polish-French director * Juan Román Riquelme, Argentine footballer currently attached to Villarreal CF * Roman U. Sexl, Austrian theoretical physicist * Roman Shukhevych * Roman Tam, Hong Kong singer ; Other * Roman (film) * Roman alphabet (Latin alphabet), the standard script of the English language and most of the languages of western and central Europe, and of those areas settled by Europeans * Roman architecture * Roman army * Roman calendar * Roman law, the legal system of both the Roman Republic and the Roman Empire * Roman mythology * Roman nose * Roman numerals, numeral system where certain letters are given a numeral value * Roman pot, a device used in accelerator physics * Roman surface, self-intersecting immersion of the real projective plane into three-dimensional geometrical space * [[The Romans (Doctor Who)|''The Romans'' (Doctor Who)]], An episode of the BBC production, Doctor Who * Roman (vehicle manufacturer), a Romanian truck manufacturer * Ar-Rum, the 30th book in the Qu'ran, is sometimes translated as The Romans. See also Note: the following entries are arranged in an etymological tree. *Roma **Romaic **Romanus ***Aromanian ***Romagna ****Romagnol ***Romaine ***Roman ****Romanesco ****Romanesque ***Romana ***Romand ****Romandy ***Romania ****Romanian ***Romanicus ****Romance ****Romanic ***Romanization ***Romano ***Romansh **Rûm ***Rumelia als:Römer ar:رومان br:Romaned ca:Romà (desambiguació) cs:Roman (rozcestník) de:Roman (Begriffsklärung) es:Romano fr:Romain gl:Romano it:Romain lb:Roman (Homonymie) nl:Romaans ja:ロマン pl:Romain ksh:Roman (Watt ėßß datt?) ro:Roman (dezambiguizare) sk:Rímsky fi:Roman tl:Romano th:โรมัน